


comethru

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Moca is lowkey depressed and Lisa comforted her basically, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Moca still working the job at the convenience store after all these times.





	comethru

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! welcome to my other work, this time moca/lisa lol. As always, first I'd like to say that English isn't my first language and please forgive the grammar mistakes.

"Hey."

Moca forced herself to look up, despite the words _'so it'll be 1500 yen in total'_ already sitting on the tip of her tongue, ready for it to rolled out for the costumer she's currently serving. Her eyes widened in a surprise and her lips began to curled, forming a small smirk.

"Hey Lisa. Been a while huh." She replied, shoving some of the brunette's purchase on the store's standard-issued white plastic bag. She hadn't really seen Lisa in months probably, hadn't got the time to watch some of Roselia's recent lives too.

" _Uh_ , it's-"

"1500 yen in total." Lisa said, laughing. She reached for her wallet inside her pink tote bag, handing the other girl the exact amount of money she needed. The brunette glanced a bit to the plastic bag in front of her, eyeing cans of coffee and some bread that were poking from the inside.

"You still got that retail worker spirit inside you." Moca laughed, opening her cash register to put the money in. She stood there, scanning Lisa from head to toe, trying to find something to say. It's late, nearly 12 am probably, and the store was pretty much a dead place. Moca thought it wouldn't hurt to have a small talk with Lisa anyway, the boss probably napping somewhere at the back room now and she felt like no costumer would come to the register soon enough too.

"So, _uh_ what is up?" Moca said, "It's like really late."

"Just wanna check up on you. Couldn't believe you still work here tho." Lisa replied playfully and _oh_ how Moca missed that gleeful tone of her former work partner.

"I need those money, y'know. For college and stuff." Moca said again, as a matter of fact. "Wanna hang for a bit?" She asked, pointing to the small door far behind the shop’s racks. Lisa chuckled before nodding, grabbing the plastic bag along with her.

"You sure ditching work is a good thing to do?"

"Don't say that, I thought you know me so well?" The other grinned with her infamous smirk. The boss wouldn't even notice that she's out somewhere anyway, and her shift supposed to end shortly after so all was good. Moca put down her apron on the chair and let herself out from the cash register area. She gently took Lisa's hand, leading her to the back door.

***

"For you." The brunette said, handing Moca one of her canned coffee after they settled down on one of the benches available on the back of the store. "And some bread too."

"I'm eating food from my workplace, huh. Thanks." Moca replied, accepting those food wholeheartedly. When was the last time she actually eat? Couldn't remember that. Her days had become quite bland these days. College-work-band practices, and the cycle would continue and Moca would be lying if she thought that it didn't drive her crazy. Everyone seemed to have other things to do tho, like always. Almost every time. Except her.

"So, how are you and the guys?" Lisa said, drinking her own canned coffee. She had picked the latte one for herself.

"Afterglow? Swell. We've been having some live gigs. Mostly Tomo-chin organizing those for us. She's been really interested on some backstage stuff recently."

"Oh?"

"Hii-chan been getting modelling jobs as well, _uh_ , what was it again? some magazine that starts with N. Ah~ Don't worry, it's not Playboy."

"Moca."

"Just kidding." Moca laughed at Lisa's sudden concerned expression. Times like this were good, reminded Moca of their high school days when Lisa still worked part-time here on this god-forsaken place alongside her. They'd sneak out often some nights, carrying food with them, when it's so incredibly boring and exhausting inside. They'd fill the night air with some nonsense and juicy gossips of their friends. Good old times.

"We're working on some songs, Ran been focusing on that. Tho feels like she's really considering song writing as an alternate career option nowadays, aside from being a front man of the band." Moca continued, hands playing with the edge of her canned coffee. Suddenly to drink it wasn't an appealing thing to her.

"She gonna sell her songs?"

"Dunno, she said she'd been thinking about it, so..."

"I see."

"And _oh_ , Tsugu. She's so terrific these days. Tsugurrific."

"I heard from Sayo, the cafe, right?" Lisa nodded. "If this is like 3 years ago, I'd lose my mind if I hear that Sayo is about to open a cafe with Tsugumi-chan."

"Now, Now, Lisa... Hikawa-san and Tsugumi both have grown into proper adults these days~"

"Yea right." Lisa said again, turning her head to face the other girl. "How about you? How are you?"

"Well, how are you? I haven't seen you in like months." Moca said, not answering the question. How is she? Not good probably and she's not really in the mood to answer that, so instead she just gonna dodged it in the time being.

"Moca..."

"What?"

"The fact that you're still working here tells me that something is probably wrong."

"Hey! Don't blame me for being such a bimbo." Moca laughed, "I told you that I need extra cash."

"I guess that's probably the half-truth." Lisa scoffed, but her expression softened shortly after.

"You know what? Knowing you... you're probably not gonna spill whatever it is right away."

"What are you now? My mom?"

"Maybe I am, in an alternate universe."

"No, no, no." Moca said again. "I want you as my girlfriend more instead of my mom." Her lips curled, trying to make a fake seductive expression.

"Very funny."

"But it's an appealing idea, don't you think~?"

"It actually is but, hey! Don't try to change the subject."

Moca stopped, she quieted herself in favor to finally drink from her canned coffee. She wouldn't exactly want to say yes to such question anyway, tho if Moca would be so bold about it, the past months have been really _shit_. It's just that she felt really empty, doing mundane things almost every day by herself. Tho Afterglow always took pride in the fact that they're _"the same as always"_ but was it really the case, when everyone now has other things too to focused on. Moca thought that probably it was still the same Afterglow on the core, but their outer layer had changed in some ways, mimicking their transition to adulthood. The overall feelings had obviously changed (tho not necessarily in a bad way), everyone seemed so sure of their future path aside from the band. What else to take, what else to do, what else that each of them wanted to achieved in life. It's just that Moca wasn't sure of that. It's not like her to be all serious about things like the future and all that, college and career included. And it's not like she should care about what other people were doing anyway, it's so not like her to overthink this. But when you're the only apathetic person in between bunch of overachievers, things could get a bit hard.

"Moca." Lisa said suddenly, breaking their moment of silence. "...you know that it's alright to not be fine, right?"

The other girl let out a pathetic laugh, "You made me sounded like Ran for a sec there."

"I thought you guys are just different sides of the same coin." 

"True that. You know... you kept saying on why I still have this job even after high school."

"I did?

"Yea. Wanna know the reason why?" Moca said in a playful tone. She knew she probably gonna say some weird lowkey sentimental shit as an answer but to hell with that, she's the queen of making self-deprecating joke now.

"You're trying to hold on to the past, something familiar enough to you."

" _Fuck_ , Lisa..."

"And also, maybe the money."

The brunette gave her a small smirk, scooting closer only to bring Moca to a warm embrace.

"It's ok to cry." Lisa said, gently rubbing a small circle on Moca's back.

"I'm not crying. I'm not Tsugu." Moca said, tho she still buried her head on the crook of Lisa's neck. It felt warm. "Let’s just say, these last few weeks have been _really_ exhausting." She finally admitted, letting go of her worries bit by bit.

"Ran and the others have been really busy, so I thought it might be best to not brought whatever-- this damn thing is-- up."

"You should've just called me."

Moca pulled away, "I saw the news about Roselia tho, it's all over the internet. The lives, interviews… You guys are even busier than us..."

"Yeah but doesn't mean that I wouldn't spare my time for you."

"You're right." Moca laughed again, more freely than ever. Almost felt like it's the first time she actually could breathe in weeks. "I'm glad that you came through."

"Just happen to passed by, but I'm glad the timing is right."

"So, _uh_ , you're free after this?" Moca said, getting from from the bench. She stretched one of her hand towards Lisa.

"Moca, it's almost 1 am in the morning." Lisa chuckled, still sitting.

"I know but, _uh_ , there’s like a great 24-hour place we can stopped by."

"Aside from this store and McDonalds?"

"Yeah, it's a ramen place. Come on, it's on me."

"Is this a date?"

"You want it to be? If yes then yea."

Lisa smiled, taking Moca's hand on hers. "I'd very much like that."

***

_Now I'm shaking, drinking all this coffee_

_These last few weeks have been exhausting_

_I'm lost in my imagination_

_And there's one thing that I need from you_

_Can you come through_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ jeremy zucker - comethru


End file.
